An Aspect of the "Working System"
The Outstanding Uniqueness of Akazukin Chacha In the Meaning of 8 Stages ''Article, we already see the Elements-Number system does exist in Akazukin Chacha, we can proof it by the symmetrical / numeric relations Akazukin Chacha has shown by itself. The "Elements" are 月-火-日-水-風-土-木-(人), unlike Sailor Moon or other things who also uses these Elements and put those "attributes" in some random obvious places, which seems pretentious and childish, the element-attribute-features ( +,-,0; Positive-Negative-Neutral )-chara system is the inner working mechanism which "produces" all the things Akazukin Chacha had shown. This "working system" can be proofed by or referred to the Chinese astrology (WuXing, YinYang, Elements-Colors-CardinalDirections-Seasons relation chain ) and the I-Ching / eight-gua system and the western one ( Chaldean order .etc ). Those laws within Akazukin Chacha itself, can be understood by any rational, patient people who does not have prejudices like Akazukin Chacha is a "show for kids" and so on. Akazukin Chacha does have incomparable perfectness like this, because of its uniqueness. If anyone still feels hard to believe, we will enumerate the evidences below. The Element Number The pic above is from Ep. 50, when Chacha enumerated the names of these 7 charas to her parents, the order of charas is: セ-リ-し-ど-お-や-マ ( This line in English: but Seravi-sensei, Riiya, Shiine-chan, Dorothy-chan, Orin-chan, Yakko-chan, Marin-chan, they all give me the strength to go on...@Groupe Virelai ) This is the only one time that the names of these 7 charas are mentioned in the same time. We give this chain numbers, then we have: セ-リ-し-ど-お-や-マ １-２-３-４-５-６-７ translate the charas to their attributes (by the '''First association' ), we have: 月-火-日-水-風-土-木 １-２-３-４-５-６-７ This order represents someone is "close" to Chacha or not, like Seravi, Shiine, Riiya are close or friendly to Chacha, so they are on the head of this sequence, Yakko, Marin are rivals / not friendly to Chacha, so they are on tail of this sequence. That's said, these "order" or "numbers" are not alien / isolated thing in Akazukin Chacha. Put these numbers back to Mahoujin, we have: 　　　　　　　　　　　　１ ！ ！　 　　　　４　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　６　　　　　　　　　　　 ！　　　 ！　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 　　５　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　７ ！　　 ！　 ！　　　　　 ！　　 ！　 　　　　　　　　３　　　　　　　　　　２ We will know this Number-Mahoujin combined form is a counter-wise-spin form of Luo-Shu soon. And its cubic form represents the ascending-descending chains of either A-Circle form or B-Circle form. Before that, Let us see the evidences about the linkage between Akazukin Chacha and the I-Ching things from ancient China. A-B Circle and the 先天-後天 Baqua (八卦) In the 8 Stages ''article, we explained the A-Circle (shown in Ep.48 and Ep. 50) and the B-Circle (constructed by SP-chain and ATE-chain). And by these two circles we have both '''A in B '''and '''B in A '''patterns. These two patterns are not some ordinary random-combinations, by referring them to the 八卦 (Baqua, the eight symbols formation) system form ancient China, We can see they have exactly the same patterns. '''A in B is same as 後天(KingWen) ring-order in 先天(FuXi) formation, and B in A is same as 先天 ring-order in 後天 formation.' Now if we omit that inordinary Qian ( Qian (乾 ) is the leader of the other 7 Quas, see the wikipedia article. ), and remove the line between 乾 and 兌 (as the X mark in the pic), we can see that their pattern is exactly identical to the Mahoujin one. The Tri-pole In CD2 backcover, we can see the 3 (4, omit the wolf-form Riiya) characters on the left side, they are: Riiya, Orin, Seravi Translate them to Elements by First association, 'we have: 火-風-月 We call these three Elements the '三極 ( Tri-pole ). We can see these three form an isosceles triangle on the Mahoujin / A-Circle formation. Also, we can see these three contain all three features '''- Positive, Neutral, Negative - and in '''Yin (Negative) group, '''Seravi is the strongest in '''Magical Power ( 法力 ), '''Dorothy is the second, Marin is the weakest; in '''Yang (Positive) group, '''Riiya is the strongest in '''Physical Power ( 物理力 ), '''Yakko is the second (anime ver., like the チェストー things had hinted ), Shiine is the weakest; in Neutral group, Orin the strongest since she is the only member of the ( Mhoujin's rim's ) Neutral group. So we can see now that '''each member of 三極 is the strongest among his own 陰陽和 '''( pos / neu / neg ) '''group. Another interesting thing is, if we build an Numeric Magic cube by the Element Numbers '''we explained before, we have: ''( by now, we set the number of Chacha / 人 Element to 8, we will know Chacha / 人 is '''both 0 and 8 (the beginning and the end) on the same time, in future )'' The four numbers of each face sums to 18, it is one out of the only two solutions of Numeric Magic cube (with members from 1 to 8). Now we can see the three which links to 8 ( Chacha ) is 1, 2, 5 (Seravi, Riiya, Orin), they are just the members of 三極 we defined ( by CD2's backcover) above. Traditional CardinalDirections-Elements Association and the Cube In Chinese / Japanese tradition, they assigned the four corners ( and the center ) of space to 4 beasts . we link the Elements and its direction together, like, : XuanWu: North, Winter, Black, Water, so North is linked with 水( Water ). In folk tradition or Taoism, they do link the directions-Elements directly, '' see 淮南子(東方，木也; 南方，火也.. etc). 淮南子 is from 139 BC., Han Dynasty. Therefore we have: 　Ｎ　　　　水 ＷＣＥ　　金土木 　Ｓ　　　　火 (N=North; E=East...etc. C is center) We expand this system to '''7+1 Directions '''system. We set the Element 日 to 仰( look up ) or 上 (above); Element 月 to 俯( look down ) or 下 (below), like the real positions of Sun and Moon during a day; And an additional Direction 遍 ( Omnipresence? ) is assigned to 人. Now, we translate the charas on the ''Magic cube ''which we explained above, to Elements by '''First association, '''we have this pic: The 金 in tradition is 風 in Akazukin Chacha (see ''8 stages article). We can see the four Space Diagonals ( let the edge of the cube = 1, then the line = sqrt(3) ), whose both ends are all opposite directions, '''like 東西(East-West), 南北(South-North), 上下 (above-below), 中遍( center, minimum / point-universal, maximum / filling ). And the 東西南北上下 positions is identical to the real-world one. The 中-遍 line also penetrate the cross point of 南北 and 東西 (like in real-world). 3 Circles Built form the Cube Like the pic, the 4 vertical ( Z axis ) links: 4-1; 5-8; 3-2; 6-7, which is Dorothy-Seravi; Orin-Chacha; Shiine-Riiya; Yakko-Marin. We can see the DS, SR, YM lines are just nearby-position in Mahoujin / A-circle, Orin-Chacha is an exception, and Orin is one of the 三極. '''The second circle, which build by the horizontal ( X axis ) links of the cube, relates to the CD4 6 backcolor, also the 6+1 UraraGakuen Charas, like, 土-水 (Yoshiko-Oyuki) is nearby; 月-木 (Urara-Barabaraman) is circular-nearby; just as the 6 teachers chain on CD4 backcover. The 火( Riiya / Rascal ) which links to center is also an member of 三極. We will know the 先生七陣 (CD4 color circle) is the contingent result of the Element-ascending (上衍) law in Akazukin Chacha soon. You can try to link all the opposite elements (水火-日月-天地(風土)) to lines in both two heptagons, and compare them. The third circle, '''which build by the Y axis links of the cube. In the A-circle / Mahoujin, if we move 土 ( Yakko ) to the position between 日 and 火 (Shiine and Riiya), then we will get the same formation as the third circle. We will know it represents the law of 生剋 soon. Again, in the third circle, the one links to the center (月), is an member of 三極. 4 吉 ( Good Omen ) and 4 凶 ( Bad Omen ) on the "Mural" of Mahoujin In Ep 48, it shows 8 "mural" pictures above the Mahoujin. And the central mural picture represents the 8 main characters. We can see every rim-mural-picture is in the middle of two characters, and on its '''opposite side '''is also one character, like, the one on the opposite-side of the rim-picture which shows a bird / phoenix, is Dorothy ( the small figure with magenta coat ), who on the opposite side of the rim-picture which shows mountains, is Yakko. 　　　　 Thus we have this list: 　　　　 Xiang (象) is an Oriental concept, which can also represents 吉( good ) or 凶 ( bad ). We define the 寂,卒,荒,魔 as 凶; 治,陣,導,仙 as 吉 ....editing... The Relationship Circle (友誼鏈) The simplest thing we can see in the Mahoujin, is the "relationships of characters" it represented, however, some "nearby positions" seems like does not represent the relationship ( indeed, those represent the deeper / "inner" or numeric relations ). Like, Dorothy and Orin barely talk to each other, but they are on the nearby position on Mahoujin. We try to make a "relationship circle", which can make every two nearby charas related, like this pic: The circle is: Chacha<->Riiya = lovers ( 恋人 ); Riiya<-Marin = ( half ) lovers, same as the Mahoujin; Marin-Yakko = pair / friends (?), same as the Mahoujin; Yakko-Orin = friends ( 親友 ) , like in Ep.60 and Ep.74. Orin->Shiine = ( half ) lovers, same as the Mahoujin; Shiine-Dorothy = teacher-and-student. ( 師弟 ); Dorothy-Seravi = lovers, same as the Mahoujin; Seravi-Chacha = teacher-and-student. Also, the "red cross" (Seravi-Yakko; Shiine-Riiya) also represent the relationships. This circle may have been hinted in Ep. 50, if we reverse the order of the 3 pictures of the 3 groups ( the 3 groups when saying the final "WingKris (チ) Burning (し,リ,お,マ) Flash (ど,セ,や) "), like the pic: We regard this formation as a circle ( split the middle picture vertically), we have: ど-セ-や し　 リ お　 マ 　 チ Now exchange Chacha and Yakko, we have: ど-セ-チ し　 リ お　 マ 　 や We can see this is exactly identical to the "relationship circle" we made. The "exchange" method we used above, will be explained in the future. Relationship Circle and the 吉凶 With the (Opposite)Chara-Xiang association we explained above, we can translate the "Relationship circle" to Xiang-circle, which is: 導寂陣 仙　卒 魔荒治 Replace every Xiang with its own 吉 or 凶, we have: 吉凶吉 吉　凶 凶凶吉 Regard this formation as an octagon, we can see the two quadrangles which contains all four 吉 or all four 凶, are identical. Now we make the 吉 quadrangle ( green one on the pic ) coincide with the 凶 quadrangle ( purple one ) , then the four pairs of two overlapped vertices are: 仙-魔 ( Shiine-Orin ) 導-荒 ( Dorothy-Yakko ) 陣-卒 ( Chacha-Riiya ) 治-寂 ( Marin-Seravi ) We can see these pairs are opposite-by-meaning, like 仙-魔 ( Good or Evil ); 導-荒 ( be leaded / helped or lost the way / in dangerous ) 陣-卒 ( noble people or foul people / 君子 or 小人 ) 治-寂 ( prosperous or desolate) These opposite-by-meaning relation shows in many cases in Akazukin Chacha, like the N''umeric Magic Cube ''we explained above, Those opposite-by-meaning pairs are all horizontal lines on the cube. Ascending-Descending Series of Circles By now we have introduced two circles from Akazukin Chacha itself: A-type Circle ( from Ep.48 and 50) and B-type Circle ( constructed by SP and ATE chain). And from common sense or the formation CD2 cover has shown, we have the opposite-in-one-catalog relations of Elements, which are: Sun and Moon ( 日月 ) are opposite in the catalog of '''Celestial beings. Fire and Water ( 火水 ) are opposite in the catalog of Energy. Heaven and Earth ( 天地 or 風土(wind and earth) ) are opposite in the catalog of Space. Also 人木 Human are opposite in the catalog of Life. And we can see 日月 is more the divine / pure beings in western ( Greek / Platonian ) or Chinese tradition ( 清''' in Chinese), and 天地 is more the material / impure beings ( '''濁 in Chinese ), 水火 is on the middle of 清-濁. So we have this chart: 　　←divine (清) ——　　　——material (濁)→ 日月　　　　　　　　　水火　　　　　　　　　　天地（風土） We call from 清 to 濁 the "descending", and from 濁 to 清 the "ascending". This relation is circular, so the ascending of 日月 ( the purest group ) is 天地 ( the impurest group ); the descending of 天地 ( the impurest group ) is 日月 ( the purest group ). Now we review the A-type and B-type Circle, like the pic: We can see in the B-type, those opposite-in-one-catalog groups do not cross each other ( we call it "parallel" ), and in the A-type, those group lines are all crossed (we call it "crossing" ). "Parallel" and "Crossing" is the basic form of all 6 ascending-descending circle series. Now we define the "upper" and "lower" in one group: In 日月 group, 日 is the upper; 月 is the lower. in 水火 group, 火 is the upper; 水 is the lower. in 風土 ( 天地 ) group, 天(風) is the upper, 地(土) is the lower. Two Other Circles First circle is from the CD4 cover "6 backcolors + central red", as we explained before, regard the 6 backcolors as "U" shape, then make this "U" to straight line, which is: (light blue)-(light yellow)-(purple)-(?)-(orange)-(green)-(pink) translate those colors with the "glowing lights" of charas, then replace the charas with its attribute, we have: 月-土-水-(?)-風-火-木 If we set the middle (?) to 日 (Sun), then the 7 color regions on CD4 cover can represent all 7 rim-elements. And the middle red circle can really symbolize Sun ( in common sense ) . As we have explained, this 月-土-水-(日)-風-火-木 order represents the attributes of 6 teachers on the CD4 backcover. So the (日) must relate to someone relates to UraraGakuen, we will know that one is Psuke(P助) soon. (like Ep.66 or OVAs, Psuke do more close to UraraGakuen). Now we make this 月-土-水-(日)-風-火-木 chain into a Circle ( clock-wise spin ), we have: 　　　　　　　　　　　　風 ！ ！　 　　　　日　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　火　　　　　　　　　　　 ！　　　 ！　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 　　水　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　木 ！　　 ！　 ！　　　　　 ！　　 ！　 　　　　　　　　土　　　　　　　　　　月 We made the 木 on the same position of 木 in A-type circle; we call this Circle the Sensei-Circle ( SS-circle. 先生七陣 ). Now we can see this SS-circle is one of the "Crossing" circle ( you can test it by link those 日-月, 水-火, 風-土 together on this SS-circle). The '''second circle '''is from the order of all 3 OPs, like the pic: 001.png|1st-Riiya 002.png|2nd-Shiine 003.png|3rd-Marin 004.png|4th-Orin 005.png|5th-Dorothy 006.png|6th-Seravi 007.png|7th-Yakko 000.png|8th or 0 -Chacha We can see this order is: Riiya-Shiine-Marin-Orin-Dorothy-Seravi-Yakko 　　　( the Dorothy-Seravi-Yakko overlapped relation is divided by OP1,2's DS-Y and OP3's D-SY ) Translate this order to Elements by the '''First association, '''we have: 火-日-木-風-水-月-土 Make this chain into a circle ( clock-wise spin ), we have: 　　　　　　　　　　　　火 ！ ！　 　　　　土　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　日　　　　　　　　　　　 ！　　　 ！　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 　　月　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　木 ！　　 ！　 ！　　　　　 ！　　 ！　 　　　　　　　　水　　　　　　　　　　風 We made the 木 on the same position of 木 in A-type circle; we call this Circle the OP-Circle ( OP七陣 ). OP-Circle is also is one of the "Crossing" circle. Now as this pic, we can clearly see the ascending circle of A-type ( 正-七陣 ) is the SS-Circle (先生-七陣); and the descending circle of 正七陣 is the OP-Circle (OP-七陣). That's said all of these "orders" Akazukin Chacha has shown, are truly rooted in a large, harmonious system. These "orders" itself, is not alien or meaningless thing to Akazukin Chacha itself. We can see they represent "love" / "hate" or "rival" relations of characters. And that's said these "love" / "hate" or "rival" relations in Akazukin Chacha itself. are also from a large, harmonious system.. B-type circle also shows two ascending-descending circles relate to Akazukin Chacha. S-七陣 is from Sqylogin's "Akazukin Chacha RolePlaying" fanfic ( The website holder who had greatly contributed to Akazukin Chacha, Yanchuu, had translated ACCRP to Japanese ), the order of "9 Elementials" shows up. 歸元-七陣 is related to the "Element numbers" we explained above, and the "luo-shu" square we made from those numbers, ...editing... The Magic-Genre ( 法系 ) Circle ...editing...Category:Extras